B'nee and C'cll (Earth-616)
, ( ) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, Formerly Shi'ar Throneworld | Gender = Male | Height = 2'2" | Height2 = (B'nee; formerly 5'9"), 7'2" (C'cll; formerly 14'2") | Weight = 75 lbs (34 kg) | Weight2 = (B'nee; formerly 150 lbs), 340 lbs (155 kg) (C'cll; formerly 975 lbs) | Eyes = Green | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = No pupils or irises, Bio-Mechanical Symbiote Mecha Slime body | CharRef = | Citizenship = Shi'ar Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Member, Royal Elite, Imperial Guard | Education = | Origin = Alien Robot | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne | First = X-Men #137 | Death = | HistoryText = B'nee and C'cll B'nee The smaller of the two aliens comprising Warstar, B'nee is the intelligence. He rides upon a perch on the back fo C'cll and directs their actions. While not the powerful one, he is not helpless. He has the ability to generate powerful electrical surges through his touch and is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, having been trained in a martial art from his own world. C'cll C'cll is the large, intimidating one of the Warstar pair. While quiet and not particularly intelligent, he is an immense powerhouse of physical force. Imperial Guard Warstar, a combination of two symbiotically linked mechanoid aliens, was a member of the Imperial Guard. As a member of the Borderers division of the Guard, he was tasked with enforcing the Shi'ar law to assist the governors of worlds conquered by the Shi'ar. He was active in the Imperial Guard as far back as the trial of the Phoenix (at that time impersonating Jean Grey) during which Warstar fought against the X-Men to decide Phoenix's fate. Later, Warstar was a conspirator involved in overthrowing Majestrix Lilandra. He was an agent of Lord Samedar, Deathbird and the Brood. Warstar battled the other Guardsmen on behalf of Deathbird. He was later still serving on the Imperial Guard, which then obeyed the commands of Deathbird. Operation: Galactic Storm Warstar appeared on Earth and attempted to abduct Rick Jones. Captain America interfered, allowing Rick to escape while he fought Warstar. Warstar was defeated when Captain America forced B'nee into one of C'cil's punches, rendering the smaller of the two unconscious. After that, C'cil became docile and saw to B'nee. Warstar would reappear several times throughout the conflict, battling the Avengers again and again. Maximum Security With Lilandra firmly back in power over the Shi'ar Imperium, Warstar paid for his earlier role in the conspiracy to overthrow her. He was sent to Earth as part of Maximum Security, where the Earth had become a prison for aliens. At some point after this, Warstar was reinstated into the Imperial Guard and appeared to serve faithfully. This status quo continued when Vulcan became the new emperor of the Shi'ar. Warstar fought in the war against the Scy'ar Tal, ancient enemies of the Shi'ar and also helped capture the criminal Starjammers for Emperor Vulcan. War of Kings B'nee and C'cil were involved in the conflict between the Shi'ar and Kree Empires, as were many of the symbiotic bio-mechanoid "Warstar" units. One Warstar was involved in the battle over the Kree colony world of Kaiphas, where he was hunting Nova Centurions in the wreckage of an orbital platform. Just as the Warstar located a group of Centurions and was moving in for the kill, Richard Rider struck with a powerful gravimetric blast that took off both their heads at once. Realm of Kings In the fallout of Emperor Vulcans defeat, the Shi'ar Empire lay nearly in ruins. B'nee and C'cil seen with the rest of the Imperial Guard fighting back an Izumbardi rebellion. Back on Chandilar, Warstar and the rest of the Imperial Guard celebrated their victory when Fang made a comment about the new Majestor (Gladiator) that fellow guardsman Neutron did not take kindly to. Warstar jumped to Fang's defense, causing a fight to break out between the Guardsmen that ended with Praetor Mentor interrupting and volunteering them all for a very special mission. Once Warstar and the rest of the guard reported for duty, they are told they would be venturing into The Fault with some unexpected teammates: The Starjammers Ch'od and Raza. B'nee thought this to be a joke. In The Fault things went from bad to worse for the Guards. Immediately they were attacked by energy-siphoning creatures which Warstar contained on Mentor's orders. They were then swallowed by a giant biological lifeform. Warstar was one of the Guards who stayed on the ship when a scouting party was deployed into the lifeform. When the scouting party returned, an endless army of ravenous small lifeforms followed them. Warstar was on the front lines of defense and never lost his cool. He not only watched everyone's backs but also took up a leadership role, giving commands to other guardsmen. After fighting back the bug-like lifeforms, they escaped back into open space. Warstar was outside the ship with Neutron when they were hit by an energy burst, which turned out to be Quasar, and he brought trouble along with him: Even bigger mutant lifeforms, and they were hungry. Warstar again was on the front lines of the battle setting up defenses with other guardsmen when the mutants released what looked like horrifically mutated X-Men which engaged the Imperial Guard in a fierce battle. Warstar saved Neutron's life when Starbolt was killed. The Guards were saved when Gladiator intervened and destroyed the giant mutant. After a battle with the mutants, Warstar was seen at a memorial for the fallen Guardsmen. Time Runs Out When the focus of the decay of the universe was found to be the Earth, the Majestor addressed the Galactic Council, and decided that the Earth had to be destroyed to save the universe. Even though the Shi'ar planned a sneak attack on the Earth, the Guardians of the Galaxy managed to discover their plan and warned the Avengers. While approaching Earth, the Shi'ar alerted humanity that they had two hours left to live until Earth was destroyed by their fleet. Using a super weapon capable of channeling the Earth's power, Sunspot and A.I.M. retaliated against the Shi'ar in front, while S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Avengers used a Planetkiller seized from the Builders to attack from behind. However, A.I.M.'s weapon overheated and exploded, and the Planetkiller was destroyed by the Annihilation Wave. With no options left, the Avengers prepared to meet their end. However, the Illuminati used the controller disk of a rogue planet that shared the same space with Earth while phased while Iron Man flew to the Sol's Hammer, and prepared to use it. Iron Man charged and fired Sol's Hammer, successfully destroying the Shi'ar fleet, including B'nee and C'cll. Once the universe was destroyed, it ultimately came back. The Shi'ar and the Imperial Guard were brought back as a byproduct of the universal renewal, with no memories of the universe's temporary demise, like the rest of the inhabitants of the universe. | Powers = * Robotic strength, endurance, reflexes and resistance to physical harm. * B'nee can electrically shock opponents with his touch. * Cybernetic restructuring | Abilities = | Strength = B'nee and C'cll both wield robotic strength. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight patch | Weapons = | Notes = Warstar is a mechaniote who is actually two separate beings. | Trivia = * The characters' names are apparently a nod to the animated duo, Beany and Cecil. | Links = * Marvel Directory * image site }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Armor Users